


The Fuck's this?

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boredom, Crossover, Dialogue, Don't Judge Me, Help, I Don't Even Know, Other, Some Humor, Songfic, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I have no idea what the hell this is... Um, just weirdness in general... Happy Halloween everyone





	The Fuck's this?

Jeff:  
Hi, my name’s Jeff and I was just wondering if you have the time...

Random Girl:  
I’m sorry, I’m busy

Jeff:  
No you’re not, bitch, just shut up and listen  
(sighs)  
As I said my name’s Jeff  
You’re number one psycho killer and I wanna talk  
There’s some things I wanna get off my chest  
And no I’m not gonna let you walk, so just sit the fuck down  
You see I’m tired of all this Thriller shit  
People sayin’ I look like Michael when I still have a nose  
I ain’t Voldemort and no one even knows  
My rage and how it grows  
It’s boiling in my veins  
One more crack about me and Slenderman and I’ll explode!

Junkrat:  
Oi, did someone explode?

Jeff:  
Who the hell are you?

Junkrat:  
They call me Junkrat!

Jeff:  
Yeah, well I wasn’t talkin to you.

Junkrat:  
Then who were you talkin’ to, mate?

Jeff (looks around and realizes):  
Oh shit, she left.

Junkrat:  
You think?

Jeff:  
Shut your face before I carve it up!

Roadhog:  
Carve up his face and I’ll grind your bones into paste.

Jeff:  
Who the fuck are you?

Roadhog:  
I’m Roadhog (gestures to Junkrat) His personal bodyguard.

Jeff (gulps):  
Oh fuck.

Masky:  
It’s alright, Jeff, we got your back.

Jeff:  
Masky?

Masky:  
That’s right. See no one kills you but us Proxies.

Junkrat:  
The hell’s a Proxy?

Toby:  
We are. They call me Ticci Toby because of my goddamn ticks. I haven’t been here five minutes and I’m already tired of you pricks. Why don’t you go back to you’re own fandom where you belong and just leave the Creepypasta one the hell alone.

Junkrat:  
Make us!

Hoody:  
Gladly.

Junkrat:  
Oh great, who’s this nut job?

Hoody:  
Name’s Hoody. You can call me Masky’s conscious since he doesn’t have one.

Masky:  
Hey, I have one. I just don’t use it much.

Toby:  
Enough. I’m tired of you all. Junkrat, Roadhog go back to your video game and your toys and leave the real world to us real boys.

Junkrat:  
Ha! You’re about as fake us!

Slenderman:  
Do you want to make a bet?

Junkrat:  
Who the hell are you? No, no wait, lemme guess… You’re their lawyer, right? I mean that’s why you’re wearing a suit?

Slenderman:  
I’m no one’s lawyer. You see they call me Slenderman. I’m tall and lean with no facial features. The number one sickest of all supernatural creatures. Don’t need all eight pages to summon me, just step into my forest and you’ll see. No one escapes me, not even my Proxies.

Junkrat (now terrified):  
I think it’s time we should go, Roadie.

Roadhog (nods):  
Yeah. These guys are starting to give me the creeps.

Junkrat;  
I think there’s another match starting in five.

Roadhog:  
Sounds great. Let’s go see how many people we can fillet alive.

(They return to the Overwatch universe)

Jeff (frowns):  
That was really weird.

Masky:  
Yeah, it was…. Hey, wanna go scare the shit out of some college girls?

Jeff (shrugs):  
Sure.

Toby:  
Let’s do it.

Hoody:  
Count me in.

(They leave and Slenderman goes to torment campers)

End.


End file.
